Oh, My Kami!
by F-F-Chan
Summary: Well...I suck at summaries, so...better read it...


NagaKonanYahi is a love love love love triangle...KYA!

Disclaimer: Ideas and some parts of the plot belong to me, characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san, and story plot belongs to creator of 'Koi no Kami-sama' (it's funny ^.^, read it!).

Why is Yahiko-sama the main character? Well…I thought about Nagato-sama becoming closer to be a 'god', then I decided he'd be the 'god' who loves a human girl, whose role was taken by Konan-san. ^.^

Okay, this is an AU!! An alternate universe~! Kya~~! And some are out of character (I'm sadly sorry).

————

"Aww…come on, Yahiko-san, there's still hundreds of fish in this sea!" Deidara assured the class president.

"Well, not in the school sea. I've had a crush on every girl in the school, except for the staff, and when I've admitted, I was dumped!" Yahiko banged his head against his desk.

"Why don't you just admit that your skills can't attract girls?" Itachi said coldly.

"Itachi-sempai, don't be rude to the president…you're one position lower than his," Deidara scolded the vice-president, being the Peace Officer.

"Hn."

"Why can't you just forget girls until you're out of college?" Kisame suggested.

"You can only say that because you're ugly," Sasori teased.

"Hey! Mommy Shark doesn't allow relationships ye-"

"Oy, Kisame, shut your mouth! It makes the president remember!" Kakuzu said.

"Grr…! And the last girl I've admitted to said, 'I'm sorry. I can't be a girlfriend until I'm out of college.' " Yahiko said angrily and tearfully.

"Ouch! Ouch! She liked you, according to my sources," Zetsu said.

"Ouch!! Ouch!! Ouch!!" the others emphasized by beating their chests softly with their palms.

"Let the Tobi cheer you up!" Sasori suggested.

"Yeah, yeah," some agreed.

"Speaking of which, where is Tobi and where did Hidan go!?" the president said.

Meanwhile…

"Help!! Somebody! Help meeeeeeeeeee…!" Tobi was running around the campus.

"Nobody will, silly!" Hidan threatened him.

Back to their classroom…

"Hey, I heard there's a transferee. A female one," Zetsu whispered.

With Zetsu's sentence, Yahiko sprang up from his seat and screamed for joy.

"Thanks for the info, info-trader!" he said gleefully to Zetsu.

"Nah…that was nothing, it's my job, anyway!"

"Class, class! Quiet down now and go back to your seats! Hidan! Tobi! Get in here and sit down!" their teacher, the strict Tsunade, commanded as she entered the classroom.

Everybody returned to their seats and kept silent.

"We have a transferee. Please make her feel like home" she said.

A blue-haired girl entered the classroom. Her hair was up in a semi-bun decorated with a white flower. Must be a paper rose. Her eyes were kind of teal or something. She seems so ethereal and magical.

Class president-sama a.k.a. Yahiko fell easily for this charming girl. Her sweet voice, her beautiful looks, her gentle ways.

"I like you, please be my girl!" he suddenly stood up and blushed as he gave her flowers.

The whole class laughed, well, except for some of Yahiko's comrades, scary Sensei-san and Transferee-chan.

"Ano…well…" Konan blushed by his greeting.

Well, Class Leader-sama seems to be unfortunate, too. A ball crashed the window beside him, and his back was injured due to the shards from protecting (and hugging) Konan.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked timidly.

"I guess s-"

"Look out, Yahiko-san!" Deidara pointed to the fluorescent bulb above his classmate. It crashed!

Good thing Yahiko had ran from his desk. He believes his luck had a contrasting misfortune.

"Yahiko-san, I'll bring you to the clinic!" Konan volunteered.

"Well, you don't know where it is, don't you?" mocked a voice from the back of the room.

"Well, I guess I don't, but I'll try my luck…"

Then, all of a sudden, a boy who put his legs on his desk fell from his chair! Did such a lovely girl bring misfortune to people who spoke to her!?

"I better go alone, Konan-chan. You need to attend classes. Anko-chan, make sure she'll know things, okay? Since she'll be sitting between our seats…" Yahiko said as he walked slowly to the door.

"Are you sure you'll be fine, Yahiko-san…?" Konan said worriedly.

"Yes, I will! Don't worry about the class head!"

Konan became sad. She looked at the boy who teased her. She thought, 'Kami…why?'

"Please, Konan-chan, sit right here!" an ebony-haired girl, who appeared to be the lass Yahiko mentioned, called to her.

"Okay. Are you Anko-chan?" Konan approached the girl.

"Hey! Just call me An-chan! I prefer to be called like that than how Class President-san calls me! It'll be fine, okay? He's a strong boy!"

"Uh-huh."

"Tsunade-sensei, please start our discussion. Hidan, the class attendance, please. Kakuzu, the contributions for our project's materials, please check if everyone payed already. Deidara, prepare your new list, please," Itachi politely yet unemotionally ordered.

"No wonder Yahiko chose you as his vice," Tsunade winked at the boy, making the usual blank-faced Itachi blush.

"My honor," he smiled.

"All right. Now, Iruka, fix yourself and don't put your feet on your desk! Don't blame anybody for falling, okay?"

"Oaky-doaky!" Iruka whispered.

"Hn. Now, our lesson for today is…"

•••§uper!•••

That afternoon, dismissal.

"Nii-taaaaan!" a tiny voice called.

"Need something from me, Sasuke?" Itachi looked and saw his little brother.

"Kushina-sama said you be careful of transferee."

"Huh? Why?"

"Not clear, but nii-chan will not near transferee, right?"

"Who's the transferee?"

"Girl named Konan."

Itachi's eyes widened. He needs to know more about Konan from his brother's friend's mother and warn Yahiko about that girl. He felt that something about that girl is not right. He confirmed his suspicions, but how is his senior gonna accept that!?

Meanwhile, in their classroom, Konan, Anko, a silver-haired boy called Kakashi, and Yahiko, who was arranging the books at the back, remained.

"An-chan, am I the only one who calls you that way?" Konan asked.

"Hell yeah! I don't know why all our female schoolmates, except you, dislike me! I'm a tomboy, so what? And the boys make fun of me by calling me 'Un-kun'! Hmp!" Anko explained.

"Well, I think you're a bit more feminine than tomboy, An-chan."

"She's not!" Kakashi teased.

"Kakashi-kun!"

"Aw! Hey Yahiko-san, are you done yet? I'm goin' home now! Can't wait."

"I'm not yet done, but it's okay if you go ahead; I'll be fine," Yahiko smiled.

"Oaky-doaky! Anko-kun, can you pleeeeeeeeeease help me again with our assignments?"

"Nope," Anko said.

"Please, An-chan! Please! My grades depend on you!"

"Okay! But you'll do them next time. You will stay for a bit longer, Konan-chan?"

"Hai, I have nothing to do, and it's my fault that he was hurt," Konan replied.

"It's not! Don't blame yourself," Yahiko disagreed with her claims.

"Oh…"

"Hey, let's leave the two already. You sure don't want to have the atmosphere broken if you were Yahiko-san, ne?" Anko whispered to Kakashi.

"Hm…Class President-san, Konan-chan, good luck!" Kakashi called out before leaving.

"To the two of you, too!" Konan answered back.

The two were very quiet, until Konan asked something.

"Do you…do you believe in…gods and goddesses?"

"Although I live in a Greek-like place, nope."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Gomen, have I disappointed you?"

"Yahiko-san! I need to speak…with…you…" Itachi's voice dropped upon seeing the classroom.

"In private?"

"Yeah…"

Itachi then grabbed the president out of the classroom.

"Ja ne, Konan-chan! Good luck on your way back home!" Yahiko managed to say.

Konan waved at him and her face saddened. She then left the room while running away in tears.

"What is it!?" Yahiko asked his junior.

"Do you know a school related to something magical!?" Itachi growled back.

"No! Never heard of one!"

"Well, I have! Somebody who freshly graduated from a school like that, according to Kushina-sama, loves that girl! And that school only trains creatures from another world! She said that she knew it from a graduate from the school, who is the father of my brother's friend and her spouse—Minato-sama, our governor! And you know what!? The school trains them to be **gods** and **goddesses**!"

"So…that's what she's talking about!"

"A kami loves that girl! Leave her alone already, will you!? She has won many lotteries, never had a disease whatsoever kind of disease, and everybody else who likes or loves and teases her gets misfortune! That kami is called, 'Nagato'! Watch out for him, 'cause he's just waiting patiently for Konan-chan to grow older!"

"So, that's why…dammit!"

The next day…

"Konan-chan? What's wrong?" Anko asked.

"It's nothing the matter," Konan smiled, but her eyes didn't.

"Something is really wrong! Did Yahiko-san make you cry!?"

Every head in the classroom turned to Anko.

"Hey, it's just a theory. Of course not," Konan replied.

"Then why did you cry yesterday?" whispered Yahiko.

"WHAT!? YOU MADE HER CRY!?" Anko suddenly stood up. By this time, everyone in the whole school heard her voice.

"No he didn't!" Konan defended.

"Then why did you cry?"

"Well…you see…urm…"

"Konan-chan, can you see me after school?" Yahiko asked.

"Well…okay…"

Dismissal, that afternoon…

"Konan-chan, c'mon," Yahiko called out.

"Okay," Konan ran after the boy.

"Tell me the real reason behind your tears."

"I can't."

"I know the truth. And it doesn't matter if a kami loves you. I love you, and I'd do anything to fight for my love."

"I…I have to…confess."

"Anything."

"I do love you as well, but…but…I can't! He'll just hurt you!"

Konan cried. Yahiko hugged her to comfort her.

"It doesn't matter. If he wants to kill me, then let him so," Yahiko whispered.

Then, all of a sudden, a thousand sharp objects fell from the sky.

"Let's get out of here!" Yahiko noticed the pointed things, which appears to be shuriken and kunai. You know the reason why, do you?

The kunai and shuriken missed them, then butcher's knives and swords followed. They ran away to an avenue, then all cars began crashing with each other. Again, everything missed.

"Nagato-kami! I love this girl! Please let go of her and please stop playing with other people's lives! With all due respect, Nagato-kami, if you have learned to love her, then you should learn to free her as well!" Yahiko called out as he hugged Konan.

Then, a cloud came down to Earth, right in front of the couple. The cloud cleared, showing a redhead person with a lot of rods or something on his body. His hair is a bit long and his around his pupils were several rings.

"And why is that so?!" a heavenly yet strict voice came from his mouth.

'Okay, so must be Nagato the Kami,' Yahiko thought.

"Yes I am Nagato! Now why would I let go of her?!"

"Yikes. Because…" Yahiko thought hard of the things he learned from an interesting book, "Because if you love somebody, set her free! If she comes back to you, she's yours! If she doesn't, she was never yours, then!"

"Are you telling me stupid things?!"

"No! You're not talking to someone stupid! You're just talking to a guy dumped by every girl I met besides Konan-chan!"

"Oh…what a nice love story," another voice interupted them.

"Governor-sama?!"

"Headmaster-sama!?" Nagato shrieked.

"Headmaster!?" Yahiko and Konan said in confusion.

"Minato-sama, what does this mean!?" Itachi came to the scene.

"Oh, my wife haven't told you then, little guy! So~rry! I'm his school's current headmaster, but I was too busy here being your Governor. Well, you know what, Nagato, you should follow the boy's advice. I went through many obstacles to be with my wife. I have a suggestion for you, dear student. You should not change other people's destiny when it comes to love. The Head God will choose that. You need to defeat him first beforeyou do! Ho, ho, ho!" laughed the governor and he left.

"What…"

"…was…" Yahiko continued.

"…that!?" Konan finished the three-word sentence.

"Hmm…I think Headmaster-sama is right. But then! You and I will be rivals now, Yahiko. 'Til next time!" Nagato said and he went back to the skies.

"We…we won?" Yahiko said to himself.

"Yay! Now he won't bother us!" Konan hugged Yahiko.

"I guess so."

"Thank you, Yahiko-san!"

Konan then kissed Yahiko on the lips. Itachi looked away when she did that.

"Well guys, we need to answer our homeworks now," Itachi suggested.

The very next day…

"I couldn't believe it, Yahiko-san!" Deidara said, "You defeated a god!"

"Actually, no. He left. And no more bad luck for me!" Yahiko said.

"So…can you illustrate Nagato the 'Kami' for us?" Hidan asked.

"Class! Quiet down and return to your seats!" Tsunade entered the classroom.

"Next time, pal," Yahiko whispered as they returned to their proper seats.

"Again, we have a transferee. I don't know what the heck is this school thinking…" Tsunade said sleepily.

When the new student entered, Yahiko's, Konan's and Itachi's jaws dropped. His hair is red and a little long. His eyes had several rings around his pupils. He was smirking at Yahiko.

"YOU!?!?!" the three said in chorus.

"You know this guy?" Tsunade asked.

"The class president is my rival. The girl's my crush. The vice president is a very smart friend," said the boy, making most of the class gasp.

"Na-ga-to-!!?" Yahiko stood up, "I challenge you to a fair-and-square fight!"

"You said it, then be it!"

Both were about to tackle each other, but were held back; Itachi prevented Nagato from doing so, Konan stopped Yahiko.

"DAMN YOU!!!!" the boys said to each other.

"Itachi-kun, is there a way to stop both sides?" Konan asked.

"Why don't we ask Governor-sama just sitting outside, there?" Itachi said sarcastically.

Meanwhile, outside the school, Minato sat on a tree near their classroom, laughing as he said to himself, "Oh, well! You can always play the competition again if you can't accept gameover! Kyahahahahahaha!"

————

Rate and review please! Ku, ku, ku! La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la...la, la, lalala, la, la, la!


End file.
